Misguided Rose
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being used as a tool and living in everyone else's shadow, Stiles it's about time to up his game. And seeing how everyone treats him, it's time for a little payback. Will this new transformation change Stiles for the better or the worst ? Read to find out! BAMF Stiles! Witch Stiles!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers : I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor goes to none other than Jeff Davis and the MTV corporation. And if I did own Teen Wolf, I would have stabbed Scott, for causing his best friend to get capture by a deteriorating, wrinkly, hunter. And not have the sense, to realize that he is physically injured. I mean it shows on ibis face. Next, Allison would have been killed or to the point of death seeing how she loves to play both sides and get caught doing it. Lydia would have gotten slapped. Derek stabbed along with rest of the newly turned pups for thinking that they were freaking invincible and think they are better than everyone else. But sadly I don't own Teen Wolf. Anyways, enjoy at your own risk!**_

_**Author's Note : I Love Stiles. But I'm pissed how everyone in Beacon Hills treats him. I mean come on, the dude save their ( Derek's and Scott's Pack ) ass on several occasions and still no gratitude.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Road to a new Beginning**_

_**Stiles Pov...**_

_Manipulating was a big factor. It just seems that I'm just a pawn to Scott, since I realized he has not been to my house in about six months. The guy seems more and more obsessed with his psychopath hunter of a girlfriend. Who basically tried to kill Erica and Boyd, just because they were once part of Derek's Pack. It's like every time I get involved with the Pack it's always get the information they need, because the are too lazy and ignorant on how to use google. Or a computer for that matter. Each and every time I refuse to help them, they either threaten me or catch a temper real quick. Showing off their were-wolf features to a feral-look. Time and time again, I'm going to have to lie to my dad to keep their little furry problem lock and key. So no one will find out about the supernatural without causing a big uproar. I'm getting tired of this._

_To be honest, I'm sorry if I'm getting off topic but I hate Derek Hale. I hate the werewolf with a passion that seems beyond humanly possible too. Leading his pack all too rashly, not thinking of the consequnces that it could have. Like taking helpful advice and completely disregard everything and with his attitude, he goes off acting like I don't know what I'm talking about. But I do, I see stuff like this happen a lot before, and it just makes me anger and feel abandoned because of no one is listening._

_Then Derek who recently turned alpha, and power crazed started turning people for the pure joy of it. And it pissed me off even more that he went after people who had either low self-esteem. Then basically did a whole personality change soon after that made like total assholes. Afterwards, to take the cake, Derek Hale, started to act like he was superior to everyone. Just because he is the new alpha were-wolf. Man, at times like these I can't stand to think I'm friends with a bunch of nut-jobs. Sooner or later something is going to break or I'm going to reach my limit and shit is really going to hit the fan._

* * *

_Each and every time I had to think fast and accurate to save their lives. So they could live another day. It really gets under my skin when I noticed how unappreciative they really are. I mean my best friend, Scott, got his head so far up Allison's ass that I bet he can see out of her eyes. Likewise with Allison, and to make matters worse. Each time when I'm about to get a little peace from them, that peace is suddenly rushed out the window, and I'm right in the middle of what is happening, again! Lately, the threats get worse and the Pack or friends that I used to know are becoming people I don't even know. More cold, distant, animalistic. I realized right after the game when I got kidnapped by Gerard, where I stood on Scott's priority list._

_Anything that has Allison or Derek is on the top of the list. While I'm nothing but a pawn in his mind, that I could be thrown away. Like it wasn't nothing off his shoulders. He didn't even ask about how or when I got the bruise after being severely beaten by that psychotic hunter, right in front of both Erica and Boyd trying to save their asses from being killed. Now, I'm at Deaton's asking for books on herbs and minerals so I could better protect myself, if said werewolves got the idea of killing Stiles was a good idea. Feeling that my safety was a must and a major priority, since Scott is basically acting like Jackson which is terrible. Deaton soon gave me the books I needed and I left in my jeep on the way back home._

* * *

_Now back to getting on topic of psychotic hunters. I'm now a target for them now. To them I'm what they call a sympathizer. Which basically means that I'm a liability to the human race now. Seeing that I care for other supernatural beings, like were-wolves for example. So that once I'm out there, in field, Hale's preserve, or where ever they can find me. I now have to be extra careful, since they basically put a hit on my back. Except those who are retired or still follow the freaking code._

_I mean not even seventeen yet and I have a hit on my back. And just to make it worse, Derek made both Scott and his pack to cut out their weak link. Which to them it's me. And literally I don't see how. I mean helped them with my information of the upcoming enemy we are about to face. Added to that, I've saved all their asses nearly on a daily basis. Seeing how they usual think they are invincible to everything that comes at them. Ha, that is the main reason why their cockiness gets them either captured by hunters, tortured by said hunters, or whine up nearly dead by the next supernatural creature we face. I don't know how I stay sane through the whole ordeal._

_It's like my life gets more complicated by the second. And it has no chance of stopping anytime soon. Along that it seems that Derek, Scott, even the pups seem to leave well enough alone any more. Which only leaves us with more trouble than it's worth. God, I can't believe that I'm still with them. As I end my rant for now I reached the drive-through of my house._

* * *

_Here, I'm back where I started from. Home. So I go up the steps and unlocked the door, then went to lock the door and headed upstairs to my room. As soon as I get there. I see none other than Peter Hale. Then man was sitting in my computer chair with a smirk on his face. Looking away from the formerly sociopathic cold blooded killer that sat in my room. I soon moved over to my bed and began asking"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get up here anyway?" Peter looked over to the window, and I got my answer. He then said" What I'm doing is none of your concern right now. But, I'm concern as to what you are doing?" I gave a roll of my eyes then replied back saying"What I'm is learning to protect myself from flea-brained mutts, who may get the idea of killing me for kicks when there board. At least, I'm not foolish or cocky as to thinking that it will never happen. Cause knowing my luck in this town, it will and this so called peace will be nothing but a memory."_

_Peter then got up from the computer and moved over towards me. And finally came to a stop once he was directly in front of me. Then saying"Well Stiles, I could train you how to use a were-wolves abilites against them and how to react faster to them." Giving a distrusting glance, I soon asked Peter."So, whats the catch?" Peter then replied back saying"There's no catch, I just exploiting my intrest." Slowly giving a soft chuckle, I said"Come on Peter, with you theres always a catch to everything. So before I agree to let you train me, you might as well tell me what your really planning? What do you gain by this transgression anyway, its not like it can get you to be in Derek's Pack again. I mean really, cause for all I know working with me is the least of their problems and will most likely set you more of an outcast anyway. I don't want that for you."_

_Peter soon gave me look of undying honesty and sincerity which slowly turned into a smirk. He then said"I accidently bit Scott. But I meant to take you. Your much more of a man than Scott is...Hell, your more of a man than Derek is. They take you for granted and treating you as if your a wallflower, but I see you. Even if I'm a Sociopathic cold blooded killer." I soon began to feel suffocated, he is leaving no chose but to accept. Biting my lip, I looked up at Peter and asked"How am I going to know if your just going to ditch me later on?" The hurt soon came in, and the tears began to flow. Peter began rubbing my back slowly, as he watched the tears fall off my face. He moved to my ear and said"I won't." My eyes widened in surprise, and I looked over to see Peter gone._

_But then a ring from my smartphone telling me, that I got myself a text message. I checked and saw it was Peter, he said to get some sleep and that we start tomorrow right after Lacrosse practice. I soon grinned then turned off my phone. And went right to sleep._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimers : I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor and title belongs to none other than Jeff Davis and the MTV corporation._**

**_Author's Note : I know that I just did another re-up but here it goes. I hope you all like it. Enjoy at your own risk!_**

**_Warning : There will be some bashing in this chapter and if you don't like it then you can just press the little back button now and don't read it then._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Awakening Dream_**

**_Stiles Dream..._**

_It was dark and cold night. As your eyes open you see that you were surrounded by trees and other plant life. Slowly getting on to your feet, it came to your realization that were in the Beacon Hill woods. Dusting off the dirt that was on your clothes. All of a sudden you heard a loud roar coming from a way's away from you. But still close, you instantly knew it was a werewolf. But you knew that what ever the reason is that you shouldn't get involved. And as you tried to walk away from the howl's direction, you instantly froze. As if you were paralyzed. Then all of a sudden you felt something pull you in the opposite direction. Towards the very thing that you wanted to avoid in the first place._

_Soon enough you began running towards the werewolf's howl only to go through several trees in zig zags. Right when you thought that you got to where you needed to be. Another howl emerged. It was literally driving you mad. That when tripped on a root from a tree and found what you were looking for._

_You saw a woman with dark brown hair with a light complexion glaring at the raven haired woman. The raven haired woman was now clutching her head as if she was in pain. Falling into fetal position soon enough, she tried to look up and from what you saw that the raven haired woman had piercing dark scarlet red eyes. It kind of reminded you of your resident and recently turned Alpha. Derek Hale. That's when the dark haired woman with the light tan complexion, started to gloat."Talia, when are you going to learn to keep your fangs where they don't belong."_

_That's when the raven haired woman with the pale complexion who was now known as Talia starting to scream louder. Giving out another howl of pain, Talia replied back saying"As soon as you keep your damn hands off my little brother and out of werewolf business, witch-bitch." One thing was sure that the young dark brunette woman with the light tan complexion was seriously pissed off by that comment. _

_She then walked towards Talia and replied back saying with a shocking force in her tone of voice," Let's get things straight here, Talia. I can't get my hands off your brother, Peter. Ha! If anything is for sure then you must have gotten it backwards. It is him who can't keep his hands off of me. Next, if I could I would stay out of your wolfy business, as you so aptly put it but I can't. All cause you constantly throw innocent people lives in danger. All for the sake you wanting more power. And you know good as well as I do, Talia, that most humans don't survive the transition into becoming a werewolf. Also the punishments that goes along with them if so much as one of them dies during the transition, right."_

_Talia then laughed, and said with a smirk on her face," Well why don't you enlighten me huh? That's when the young brunette woman lifted her hand in a claw-like position in front of Talia. And very quickly you could tell that the shifts in dominance were changing. "They die. But I guess you don't care, huh." The brunette woman said with an pitch anger in her voice._

_Talia then laughed and replied back as she tried to hold in another howl of pain,"Collateral Damage. Claudia, is that all you got I thought that you were supposed to be the strongest witch here. But it looks like I was wrong, you nothing but a sad excuse of a witch. Using that weak witchy migraine. Show me your real power bitch!"_

_Right then and there you instantly knew who the young dark brunette with the light tan complexion was. It was your very own mother, Claudia Stilinski. And what shocked you even more that she was a literal, honest to god witch. Looking from the scene that was taking place. You then piece together who Talia really was. She was Talia Hale, former Alpha leader of the Hale pack. Older sister to Peter Hale. Mother to Laura and Derek freaking Hale._

_Suddenly, a cold and collected voice was heard that snapped you out of your little trance like daze. It was your mother who was talking. She said" Oh you want to see power, huh Talia." You could literally hear the wind blowing harshly through the trees. She then continued" Well I'll give you what you wish for being the stupid little mutt that you are. Thinking that you can spill innocent blood, dragging unnessary people into these types of lives all for sake of your own personal gain and not pay the price for it. Well since you like spilling blood so much why don't you choke on it then."_

_As your mother's glare intensified as she raise her hand again in a claw-like formation. You then hear a loud coughing sound. Turning your head to the side, you see Talia coughing up major amounts of blood. That's when things quickly grew out of control. As your mother's hand was lifted a bit higher, Talia was now floating in mid-air. Soon enough she stopped coughing up blood. And then thrown into the nearest tree. Landing with a loud thump to the ground. As your mother walked over to the defeated Talia, she then said this in a very familiar and authorizing tone of voice," If I see anyone of your pack spill so much as a drop of innocent blood then I will personally end you with the rest of them. Have a good night"_

_Soon enough she was walking out of the woods and you couldn't even see where she was going. Still staring at the path your mother had took, a single of thought was now rushing through your head. Your mother was a freaking badass witch. Feeling extremely pleased with yourself. In how your own mother would take no shit from no one. All of a sudden your vision soon began to blur, until you fall and hit the ground. Darkness and cold began to quickly over take you body. And just like that you were out cold. Out like a light._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**

**_Author's Note : I hope you all like my second chapter. And hopeful review it. Thank you for reading. Anyway stay tune for more coming soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimers : I don't own Teen Wolf. It is owned by none other than the MTV corporation and Jeff Davis._**

**_Derek : Thank god he doesn't own us!  
MistSpade : *cracks knuckles* What was that Derek? *glaring at Derek*  
Stiles : Shut up Derek you don't know who your messing with here.  
Derek: Oh Please, what is he going to do. He is just another weak human.  
MistSpade : A weak human, am I ? That this! *Suddenly brings out a bazooka*  
Derek & Stiles : Oh Shit! *Runs Away*  
MistSpade : Get back here!_**

**_Author's Note : Even though, I love stiles doesn't mean I won't critique on him either. Other than that enjoy at your own risk!_**

_**Warning : There might be some yaoi and yuri scenes during the next few chapters along with some minor bashing at this moment and if you don't like it then tough. You can press the back button now and don't read it then. Other than that enjoy**._

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Rise of the Witch_**

**_Stiles Pov..._**

_Soon enough waking from the intense and strange dream that you had. You suddenly feel like your whole body was on fire. As you place your left hand to your head, you noticed that you were actually sweating. So getting up from bed, you went to take a shower. And as soon as you were about to get out of the room. You heard someone wolf-whistle to you. You turned as fast you can, to see that it was none other than Matt. Matt Freaking Daehler. That's when things started to take a wrong turn. You the teen was dead. Cause he was killed by Allison crazy grandfather, Gerard all for the sake of power and wanting to stay young._

_You then instantly started to back up against the wall. "Y-Your supposed to be dead." You said in an scared tone. Matt the slowly walked over and replied back with a smirk on his face,"I am. Still is. But don't be scared, little red. I won't hurt you." You was about to scream, but Matt seemed to instantly appear right in front of him._

_That's when you replied back saying" How the fuck should I know that you won't, huh? I mean given the last experience I had with you. I was stabbed in the back of the neck with some paralyzing fluid by your Kanima puppet, Jackson. And second of all you, shot Scott in the stomach." " Oh, that's right you did get stabbed and I shot your friend, well, can you really blame seeing how my experience in high school or life in general has been."_

_Thinking it over for a bit, you knew that you really couldn't blame him. Before Matt literally became a psycho. He was actually a nice person to say the least. I mean even though no one was his actual friend. Then once he went his first popular party, someone then threw him into the water, knowing the boy couldn't swim in the first place. And the person who save was an abusive psychotic of Isaac's father._

_Sighing inwardly, you the moved from the wall that you were leaning up against. Then suddenly, you felt a major pain rushing through your head. Matt then said"Hey Stiles, you okay?" That was untinotice turned around and saw that your labtop, computer chair, along with your bed floating in the air. Surprising you for just that instant, that's when everything that was in the air just dropped to the ground. In a huge heap. You then asked" D-Did I do that?"_

_Matt then nodded his head, an you inwardly took a gulp of air. Calming down very slowly you took noticed to what just happened. You just levitated several items in your room without even trying. That's when it all came back you. Your mother was an extremely powerful witch. And from what it looks like, she passed her genes on to you, in spades._

_"Well, it seems that I was right. You are a witch. Or your case warlock, since you are a dude. So all there is to do now is what for your mom to explain it to you. But first, before I go. Matt pulled you into a long enticing kiss that seem to last about seven seconds at least. That was until we broke apart. Gasping for air, you yelled" What the hell, Matt?" Matt then smirked and walked over to the door, only to stop and grab a sizable portion of your ass._

_Growling, at his perverted attempt. Which kind of reminded you of Derek. Next thing that came into your mind was how in the world did you felt that anyway. I mean he is supposed to be a ghost. A non-corporal being that physically can't anyone. So how did you felt that when he grabbed on your ass._

_"Well, maybe I can explain." Said a familiar voice that you haven't heard in years. You soon quickly turned around to see that it was none other than your mother, Claudia Stilinski._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**

**_Author's note : I hope you like this new chapter. But don't worry I will update soon. Stiles is just coming into his abilities. Matt has a lust for our little red. Let's see where it goes later._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Wolf. It is owned by Jeff Davis and the MTV corporation. And if I ever did get the chance to own it, then there would be hell to pay. _**

**Stiles and Derek : Thankfully he doesn't!**  
**MistSpade : What was that?**  
**Stiles : Nothing!**  
**Derek : He doesn't! Crazy human!**  
**MistSpade : Stiles, you are excused for now! *Brings out baseball bat enlaced with mistletoe, wolfsbane, and mountain ash***  
**Derek : Oh Sh*t! *Runs aways***  
**Isaac : Derek what are you run-*gets stepped on, starts to cry***  
**MistSpade & Stiles : Are you alright, baby? *Worrying over Isaac, cleans him up***  
**MistSpade : Did he just step on one of our pups? *Getting angry, anime killer look*}**  
**Stiles : He did! *Gets angry with you***  
**MistSpade : Here *gives Stiles the baseball bat***  
**Stiles : Thanks, but what are you going to use?**  
**MistSpade : This! * Brings out an katana***  
**MistSpade & Stiles : Get back here you coward, take you beating like a man! *Races after Derek and beats the shit out of him***  
**Derek : Owwwww! That hurts, you crazy-**  
**MistSpade & Stiles : You want to finish that sentence! *giving Derek the deadly crazy look***  
**Isaac : Wow, I have such good pack mommies!**  
**MistSpade & Stiles : *hears Isaac* Did he just called us Pack mommies?**  
**Isaac : Yepz *gives a grin***  
**MistSpade & Stiles : Aww...**  
**MistSpade :*comes to realization* Where's Allison?**  
**Isaac : With Scott why?**  
**MistSpade : Let me guess, he ditched you didn't he?**  
**Isaac : Uhhh...**  
**MistSpade : That's all the answer I need! *Goes after Scott and Allison***  
**Stiles : Not again! *shakes his head***  
**Isaac : Bye momma Mist.**

**_Author's Note : I just watched the new episode of Teen Wolf 3B : Illuminated. And I didn't expect that stiles would give Barrow Kira's name. Wow, finally he has a dark side. Scott, I really want to beat the living crap out of him. Leading Kira on, knowing good and well Allison is with someone else now and he needs to get over it and move on. I know he has a crush on Kira, but no one should have to deal with the goo-goo eyes with your ex. I'm just saying. Finally Lydia, show Aiden that your worth fighting for!_**

**_Warning : This chapter may contain some bashing and some couple scenes along the way. And if you don't like this story. Cause of the previous topics before hand, then I suggest that you press the little back button and don't read it. Other than that like I always say enjoy at your own risk!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Explanation and Training**

**Stiles Pov...**

_"How are you here? You've been dead for the six years , and how in the world can you explain. " You said to your mother, Claudia Stilinski. Inwardly sighing, Claudia quickly replied back saying" It's because since I'm a witch or any case a supernatural being, things that die that are supernatural are basically here in the other side which is basically purgatory." Shaking your head, trying to take all of this in. You then went on to say"So that's what it's called The Other Side. You mean to tell me, that since Matt was the Kanima master and that you were a witch. Having died, are now stuck in some purgatory place where no one can see or here you except mediums and witches?" Your mother then nods her head. " Wow, that's a lot to take in. I mean I just found out that you are a witch that is living on the other side with Matt, who has been secretly watching me from some time now. Along that I just had my butt, grabbed by the slick pervert.  
_

_That seemed to get your mother's attention right then and there. " You mean to tell me, that my baby has just been sexually grabbed by Casper the friendly ghost!" Claudia said in a calm tone, and knowing from that dream you had earlier. You can tell that it was the calm before the shit storm that was about to hit. Soon enough you see her began to crack her knuckles. Inwardly gulping, you don't know what just you done. Knowing that it would only end very painfully if his mom ever found Matt on the other side. That's when the realization came, and you continued talking" Oh, he did said that you were coming to tell me something? But he kept being cryptic like that Peter you seem to know so very well."_

_A low fake coughing was heard through your room. Looking up you saw that your mother, Claudia Stilinski, was now sporting a vaguely red blush over her cheeks. "Oh, so you know about my past relationship with Peter, when we were teenagers. So how much did you see anyway?" You then moved over to your bed, and replied back saying"Not much, just when you got into a fight with Derek's mom and kick her ass to the curve." Claudia then quickly glared at her son and responded back saying"Language, Stiles."_

_"Okay, mom. But, still what are you doing here anyway?"You then asked her in a concerning tone. Shaking her head she replies back saying" It's cause of the seal that I've placed on has finally broken and that your powers are finally coming back. You are finally coming into your wicca nature."Claudia said in an exasperated tone. "So you placed a seal on my powers why?" You then asked not understanding why your mother had put this on you in the first place. Claudia then moved over on to the bed and said"It was for you own protection. Knowing that I wouldn't live very long anyway, I did what I thought was best to protect you from the supernatural world. Hoping that you could at least have a chance of a normal life. Didn't have to worry about the vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, hybrids and god knows what else that is now lurking around in this world."_

_Shaking your head, seeing how all this is now going on. You then asked your mother this"So I'm guessing you are going to be teaching how to do the craft, huh?" Your mother, Claudia, then came to an abrupt stop. She then explained how that she couldn't because the spirits won't let her. And that he would have to find another person to help him learn about his craft. That's she said"How about Morrell? I mean she was my best friend back in the day always helping me with herbs and potions. Even though she wasn't a witch in the first place. I think she can help you, if you ask her. I'm not so sure about her brother though." That's when you jumped off the bed and turned to face your mother. You then said"So my guidance counselor was your best friend and knows all about the supernatural stuff. You really think she can help me though? And what is she anyway and who is her brother?" with a bubbling curious tone in your voice._

_Claudia then got up from the bed, and said"It's not my story to tell, baby. You will have to ask her when she is ready to tell you. But for now just let her know that I'm asking her a favor from the other side and that I also miss her and your father as well. Now get up and get ready for school, young man I will not have you bet late again. See ya soon kiddo."Soon enough your mother disappears into nothing and left you with more questions than you have answers at this moment. So then you start getting ready for school. Placing on something decent for school. Then rushing down the stairs with a look of happiness on your face. You then say good morning to your dad, and took an apple then rushed out the door with your book bag on your back with your keys in your hand. Quickly getting to the jeep you placed your stuff in the backseat and drove off to school._

_As soon as you made it to the Beacon Hills High School drive through. You see none other than the worse possible person that you would hope to even see at this moment. You see, Derek. Derek Freaking Hale. The Grumpy Sour Wolf Alpha._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**

**_Author's Note : I want to say thank you for reviewing, commenting, favoriting, following my story. I'm sorry for it being late in the update. But I was going through a little brain fritz and writer's block. I'm hoping to get a new chapter in by at least next Monday! So see ya until then. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note : I've seen the new episode of Teen Wolf Season 3B just yesterday. And I wasn't expecting to see how Stiles get freaking possessed by the Nogitsune. And that Ethan and Aiden are now welcomed into Scott's Pack. But what really shocked me is that no one noticed what was wrong with Stiles until it's too late. Even his own best friend is oblivious to the whole situation at hand. All though I was pretty happy when I saw Scott's Dad got sliced by the Oni. Even though, I feel for Scott. His dad is just to nosy and curious for his own damn good. Nearly got the poor man killed. But, Scott did warn him to not go in the room. And just like that he is pulled into the supernatural world with the rest of the family.**_

**Stiles : Where is Isaac? *looks around worriedly***  
**MistSpade : *walks up behind Stiles* Rawr!**  
**Stiles : AAHH! Dude, stop that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!**  
**MistSpade : *laughing ass off* Sorry, I couldn't resist. So anyway, what'cha doing?**  
**Stiles : Looking for a missing puppy! *rubbing temples, stressed out***  
**MistSpade : You mean Isaac.**  
**Stiles : Yeah.**  
**MistSpade : I seen him not to long ago. He was over there with Allison and Scott.**  
**Stiles : Why would Scott be there? Doesn't he likes Kira *looking confused***  
**MistSpade : Yea, but that boy gots some unresolved issues.**  
***Boom***  
**MistSpade & Stiles : *looking both at each other* You don't think-*Isaac flies over both their heads and lands harshly on the ground.***  
**MistSpade & Stiles : *Mother Instinct kicking in* Izzy, are you okay, baby.**  
**Isaac : I'm alright, me and Scott were just talking about Allison.**  
**MistSpade : Still doesn't give him the right to throw you over our heads! * Getting at the recently turned True Alpha, walks off***  
**Stiles : Uh-Oh Isaac, tell me where Scott is right now!**  
**Isaac : What do you mean-*hears a sharpening sound***  
**Isaac : Okay, he is at his house!**  
**Stiles : Good, let's hurry! Call Kira and Deaton!**  
**Isaac : Okay, momma! *grabs phone from pocket and texts Kira and Deaton***  
**MistSpade : That little punk! He hurt one of my babies! He must pay for his crimes. * Sharpening up katana and knives***  
**Stiles & Isaac : Glad you guys got here in time!**  
**Deaton and Kira :So what happen.**  
**Isaac : I just told Scott about my relationship with Allison and he threw me over both Momma Stiles and Momma MistSpade head's and now Momma MistSpade is going to kill Scott.**  
**Kira : Oh god, we got to help Scott! How much time do we have?**  
**Stiles : Time? We don't have time the sharpening noise has stopped!**  
**Deaton : Okay, everyone calm down. MistSpade is an calm and collected person he wouldn't hurt-**  
***Boom***  
**Scott : AAAHH! Get this crazy person away from me!**  
**MistSpade : Get back here you coward! *Pulls out a chainsaw and starts swinging it around***  
**Stiles : So much for calm and collected.**  
**Deaton : Okay you made your point. Now let get inside the house now.**  
***Bursting through the door* Stiles, Isaac, Kira and Deaton : *raced up the stairs seeing a terrified Scott in the corner with MistSpade with chainsaw in hand in front of him.***  
**MistSpade : No one hurts my pup! *Walking closer to Scott.***  
**Stiles : Gotta do something!*thinks* MistSpade, look we have Kira here and she has a sugar cookie!**  
**MistSpade : *drops chainsaw, and turns around* Cookie!**  
**Stiles : Kira throw the cookie!**  
**Kira : *throws the cookie***  
**MistSpade : COOKIE! *jumps in the air flying towards Kira and Deaton***  
**Kira & Deaton : AAAHHH!**  
***Crash, Boom***  
**MistSpade : Cookie. *eating cookie happily sitting on top of Deaton and Kira***  
**Kira & Deaton : Ugh! Get off!**  
***Stiles & Isaac helps up Kira and Deaton***

**MistSpade : Stiles say the disclaimer. *still eating cookie***  
**Stiles : *sighs*MistSpade does not own the Teen Wolf Series. Cause if he did then we'd be in trouble.  
MistSpade : What was that?! *holds up katana*  
Stiles : Nothing! Especially Scott at this moment. Teen Wolf is respectably owned by Jeff Davis and the MTV corporation.  
MistSpade : That's what I thought. *goes back to eating cookie*  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Terror at Beacon Hills**_

**Previously on Teen Wolf...**

_Claudia then got up from the bed, and said"It's not my story to tell, baby. You will have to ask her when she is ready to tell you. But for now just let her know that I'm asking her a favor from the other side and that I also miss her and your father as well. Now get up and get ready for school, young man I will not have you bet late again. See ya soon kiddo."Soon enough your mother disappears into nothing and left you with more questions than you have answers at this moment. So then you start getting ready for school. Placing on something decent for school. Then rushing down the stairs with a look of happiness on your face. You then say good morning to your dad, and took an apple then rushed out the door with your book bag on your back with your keys in your hand. Quickly getting to the jeep you placed your stuff in the backseat and drove off to school._

_As soon as you made it to the Beacon Hills High School drive through. You see none other than the worse possible person that you would hope to even see at this moment. You see, Derek. Derek Freaking Hale. The Grumpy Arrogant Sour Wolf Alpha.  
_

**_Now..._**

_"Great, just freaking great. Today of all days when things just suddenly got even more wierd, why is he here. I really don't need this today."You think in your head once seeing Derek. Not having the time to deal with his shit in the morning, as soon as you got out of the jeep with your book bag on your back. I then tried to walk passed him. Only to have my right arm grabbed in a death grip and right then instantly shoved hard, right into the side off your jeep. Looking up you see Derek with his scarlet red piercing Alpha eyes glaring at you. He then asks"Stiles why weren't you here at the pack meeting yesterday." I right then laugh whole heartily at his face. Then replied back saying"When have you guys ever wanted me to be there in the pack before, huh?" Derek getting more angry, then said"Stiles, you are pack. You will always be needed there." _

_Catching him off guard, you ripped your arm from his death grip on your arm from him and said"See, right there, that's the main problem. You just said that you needed me. Not actually wanting me there, just for me. You guys only see me as a tool for you to use whenever you get the urge to. Only seeing me as the information / research guy that solves everyone else's problems. And for your information I'm not part of yours or Scott's pack for that matter. I'm the human with the actual sense and working brain in the group. I'm just trying to do what you told me before, remember, to stay away from your pack and Scott. So could you do me a favor and tell your stupid pack of mutts to never come back through my window again. Or else I will find you all, then stuff you guys with so much of wolfbane, mistletoe, and mountain ash that you would beg for death. Now do I make myself clear, stay away from me and my family or face the consequences."_

_Leaving the jackass stunned, that I could be that cruel to anyone. You walk up the stairs into the school hallway. Coming up to your locker, pulling it completely open. Grabbing a few books then closing it. As you then turned around, soon enough saw the group of people who began walking up towards you. It was none other than the rest of pack standing walking towards me. "Oh Great, I really don't need this right now. The Mutt Squad."your thinking as they walked towards you. Quickly enough the day went by fast. Thankfully they didn't mess with me most of the day. I mean the real trouble began after fourth period in class, just right after lunch._

___Scott tried to make conversation with me by asking me if I wanted to hang out with him this afternoon. But I just shrugged him off, and focused more on my work. But then he gave me another nudge, asking"Hey, Stiles, what's wrong?" To be honest, I was getting really tired with the whole acting like he cared. But I knew better, as soon as he thought we were cool at least, I would get ditched again. For either Allison or Issac. Which ever came first. So why should I give someone my time if they don't even deserve it in the first place. So as the reasonible part of my brain judged out, I didn't give him none of my time._

___And as soon as the bell rung, I grabbed all my stuff and headed out the class door. Then out of nowhere I get slammed into the wall by Issac. Out of all of them, I thought at least he'd have the most sense of the pack. But it looks like I was wrong. Feeling his claws coming up to my chest. I dropped my stuff and gave him a hard stare, then suddenly I felt a new unfounded energy began to build inside of me. And then a burst of wind came blowing back the doors filling the hallway. Blowing some of the lockers open. Soon Issac pulling his hand/claws back and clutched his head. Like he was in pain. Knowing that I was the cause of it. I quickly ran to the guidence office. Only to be pulled inside by Ms. Morrell. She then directed me inside her office, and told me to calm down._

___I then did as she had instructed, and calmed down. Soon enough the wind started to whined down. Afterwards, we began talking about how my life has been. Including the were-wolf vs. hunter bit and how I just realized that I was a witch and had my mother told while was on the other side asking for a favor from her. Along with how my friends been treating me over the passed six months. Soon enough she told me to go to my next class and that we would discuss this further. And I did, only to find the were-bitch, Erica giving me a hard-ass glare. So I see a seat near Scott, thinking that I would sit with him._

___So I decided to take a seat near Danny. Danny giving me a off look, then saying"Are you and Scott fighting?" Trying to be a least be nice without giving any crucial information. I then replied back saying"To put it simple, I think he is a Jackass that can't think about anything else other than Allison or Issac. Ditching me all time for either one of them." That seems to take another notch or set Danny off in some type of way I didn't know which at the time. Danny then asked"Well, do you want hang out after school?' Smiling I told him yes. Then began working on our class project. Working happily with Danny on the project that involved some chemicals. Still Scott tried several attempts during said class, to get my attention sending me messages on strips of notebook paper. Saying "Stiles, are you okay? and What's wrong?" But the last one took the prize, and it said"Why do you smell different, and why are you acting so weird? Do you want to hang out with me, Isaac, and Allison tonight!" _

___To say the least, I was extremely pissed off. But I didn't want to let my emotions show on my face. So I just became even more focus about getting the work actually done. But I made the mistake of placing the notes that Scott had wrote me on the side of my notebook. Danny then saw the notes read basically everyone of them and then gave Scott the most epic death glare of all time. He then later flipped him off and said"Stay away from him, you bastard!" He literally cussed him out. Our sweet and lovable Danny had just flipped off and cussed out Scott in my defense. Wow, this has been an suprising and interesting day._

___Soon enough that class was soon over with and now on to the Lacrosse practice with Coach blowing his whistle at almost every living that walks. Practically yelling at us in the most unrational, completely didn't make no sense whatsoever. And the rest about some motivational speech that really got on a few people's nerves._

_____Now back to the Lacrosse practice, Scott is still trying to talk to me. And Issac is trying to avoid me, and I'm still being hound by Derek Hale, Boyd, and Erica. Something is really is going to give, if things are going to go on like this. All I have to is wait for practice to be over and wait for Peter to pick me up later. That way, I would still have time to go over Danny's. Now I'm doing suicide's, trying to bide my time for later. You soon grin thinking of what Peter might be teaching you later this afternoon._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**

**_Author's Note : Here is the update! I think that I will add an OC character just to stir things up and probably stick to the canon. But I will put a poll later deciding what supernatural species the character would be. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
